Clinicians caring for a patient often need to analyze large amounts of patient medical data in order to make decisions about treatment of the patient. Partly as a result of an aging population, clinicians (e.g., doctors, physicians, nurses, therapists, and/or the like) are treating greater numbers of sicker patients having more complex health problems. These sicker patients may face multiple health issues that may be interrelated and thus treatment of one health issue may require consideration of any potential effect on another health issue. Further, response of a sicker patient to a treatment may differ from the response of a patient having fewer health issues to the same treatment. Accordingly, clinicians may need to consult medical data including, for example, patient condition data, patient treatment data, and/or the like, in order to make informed and effective patient treatment decisions.
Currently, clinicians are often forced to consult several independent flow sheets (e.g., printed flow sheets or electronically displayed flow sheets) having simple single line graphs to review patient data for making treatment decisions. Clinicians must then mentally process and compare the data presented by the several flow sheets. With increasing complexity of care for sicker patients, clinicians may be presented with increasing numbers of clinical variables that may make it difficult for clinicians to understand how the variables interrelate with one another. Analyzing the myriad flow sheets to determine how medical data variables interrelate may be quite time consuming. The time consuming nature of this analysis may be quite troubling for busy clinicians responsible for caring for several patients as well as for clinicians faced with making a time-critical treatment decision to treat a patient in failing health. Moreover, the increased complexity and need to consult several flow sheets may increase the risk of introducing medical errors as a clinician may overlook a critical piece of data or may reach an incorrect decision due to the difficulty in analyzing several flow sheets.